


Введение в драконологию

by Falde



Series: dragon!AU [3]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falde/pseuds/Falde
Summary: Жизнь драконов казалась Чжунэ проклятием.





	Введение в драконологию

**Author's Note:**

> AU, драконы, дискриминация. Вселенная этого текста перекликается с Вселенной «Обычного человека» и «Сломанного неба», но, тем не менее, они во многом отличаются.  
> для Riisa, самого прекрасного котана, которая была моим спасителем всю битву. <3  
> бета — .Крист

Чжунэ посмотрел в сторону магазина и поспешно опустил взгляд обратно в телефон — Чжинхван уже подходил к стеклянным дверям, через которые мог его заметить.

Сегодня была его очередь следить за Чжинхваном, и привлекать к себе лишнее внимание со стороны случайных прохожих — а это непременно бы произошло, надень он маску, кепку и очки, как обычно делают во всяких шпионских дорамах, — не хотелось, со стороны самого Чжинхвана в том числе. Чжунэ вообще надеялся, что его слежка пройдёт нормально, а не как у Чживона, который споткнулся на ровном месте возле кассы кинотеатра и упал с криком, тем самым обращая на себя внимание всей очереди, включая Чжинхвана.

Конечно, в итоге Чживон сочинил увлекательную историю о том, что он совершенно случайно решил зайти в этот же кинотеатр, чтобы посмотреть тот же фильм, что и Чжинхван. Но только Чжунэ сомневался, что тот поверил в подобное совпадение.

Вот он бы не поверил.

Но с необходимостью слежки, обусловленной любопытством и беспокойством, трудно было не согласиться. В конце концов, именно Чжунэ предположил, что Чжинхван является драконом.

Существование драконов не было тайной. Все знали, что где-то среди людей ходят драконы, способные принимать человеческий облик. Причины, по которым драконы предпочитали скрываться, тоже были известны — в последней войне, отгремевшей десятки лет назад, драконы служили живым оружием, и в результате этого большинство из них погибло. Драконы, что предсказуемо, хотели избежать повторения этой истории и старались слиться с людьми, чтобы жить спокойно. Но у человечества были другие планы.

Обстановка в мире накалялась, каждый день возникали мелкие конфликты, любой из которых мог однажды стать достаточно серьёзным для того, чтобы развязать новую войну. Учёные же, все прошедшие годы бившиеся над созданием универсального оружия, способного компенсировать использование драконов, так и не смогли сделать ничего стоящего. Но это и неудивительно — драконье пламя пробивало любую защиту, включая самые лучшие огнеупорные костюмы, их сила во много раз превышала человеческую, а их скорость, возможность летать и обострённые чувства были и вовсе очевидным преимуществом в любой войне. Не говоря уже о примете, согласно которой встреча с драконом сулила удачу.

Только эта удача явно не распространялась на самих драконов, потому что после всех провальных попыток руководство едва ли не каждой страны решило: раз создать новое и мощное оружие не выходит, следует использовать уже проверенное. Для драконов наступили тёмные времена — тех, чья природа уже была известна, отловили, а на улицах стали регулярно появляться патрули, единственной целью которых был их отлов.

Корею эта система не обошла стороной, и здесь также предлагалось щедрое вознаграждение тем, кто сообщит правительству о драконах. Стоило только подобному доносу поступить в полицию, как по указанному адресу тут же выезжали специально подготовленные люди. Они сопровождали подозреваемого в участок к специалистам по драконологии и применяли силу, если им оказывалось сопротивление. Если после процедур проверки — простых и формальных — поданные сведения оказывались ложными, человека отпускали домой. Если тот действительно оказывался драконом, он просто пропадал: никто, кроме полиции и правительства, не знал, что с ним. Но Чжунэ был абсолютно уверен, что ничего хорошего после этого не происходило.

Причина, из-за которой он начал подозревать Чжинхвана, была очень проста: нехватка информации. Жизнь Чжинхвана была одним сплошным знаком вопроса — всё, что он говорил о себе, ограничивалось именем и возрастом. Он никогда не говорил о своей семье, не делился историями из детства или школьных лет, не упоминал никаких других друзей, кроме их семёрки, не рассказывал, где живёт. Чжинхван был довольно общителен, но в то же время он недоговаривал, скрывая что-то важное.

Конечно, причины такой таинственности интересовали всех, и однажды Чану предположил, что Чжинхван — это правительственный шпион, агент под прикрытием, у которого есть какая-то ответственная миссия. Чжунэ же был реалистом и сказал, что Чжинхван с куда большей вероятностью может оказаться драконом. И обе эти теории имели право на существование, и в обоих случаях выяснить правду было сложно, Чжунэ не мог этого отрицать. 

Из всех них именно он был больше всех близок с Чжинхваном. Он, конечно, тоже не знал слишком многого, но, тем не менее, старался не заострять на этом внимание, потому что общение с Чжинхваном умиротворяло, доставляло удовольствие. С Чжинхваном было спокойно, и, казалось, он дополнял Чжунэ — последний выглядел холодным, отстранённым и сильным, будучи на самом деле неловким с людьми, пока внутри Чжинхвана в противовес, несмотря на внешнюю мягкость, была сталь. После первого же взгляда на него создавалось впечатление, что он всегда обо всех заботится, по возможности избегает конфликтов и вообще совершенно безобиден. В какой-то степени это было правдой, а в какой-то — нет. Его настоящая сущность отчётливо проявлялась, стоило только завязаться общению. Чжинхван был добр к окружающим, но он же любил поязвить. Временами его легко получалось задеть, а временами он и сам метко бил словами. Люди обычно думали, что Чжинхван относится к числу тех, кто принимает всё близко к сердцу, когда на самом деле его не интересовало мнение посторонних.

Чжинхван оставался загадкой, и Чжунэ бы продолжал молча ждать, когда тот сам решит рассказать всё. Но стоило только прозвучать первому подозрению, как любопытство перевесило всё.

Чжинхван вышел из магазина, прижимая к себе пакеты с покупками, и Чжунэ убрал телефон. Когда Чжинхван отдалился достаточно, чтобы не заметить его, если вдруг обернётся, Чжунэ встал со скамейки и отправился следом. Он засунул руки в карман и постарался придать себе самый беззаботный вид, который только мог, чтобы со стороны казалось: он просто прогуливается, а не пытается следить за кем-то. Не стоило вызывать у горожан лишние подозрения, ведь это могло плохо закончиться как для него, так и для Чжинхвана.

Который продолжал идти вперёд.

Изначально идея слежки принадлежала Чживону — который первым и провалился — и была всего лишь одним из нескольких вариантов по раскрытию тайн. Ещё ребята предлагали поговорить с Чжинхваном, проверить его на наличие типичных для драконов признаков или попытаться покопаться в прошлом, на случай, если вдруг там найдутся необходимые подсказки. Вариант с разговором забраковал Ханбин, справедливо рассудивший, что, если бы Чжинхван мог или считал нужным открыться им, то уже бы это сделал (следовавшее после этих слов «возможно, тогда следует оставить Чжинхван-хёна в покое?» все проигнорировали). Юнхён считал, что лезть в прошлое Чжинхвана будет невежливо (как будто попытка влезть в его тайны — намного лучше), а значит, этот вариант тоже не подходил. Донхёк же заметил, что попытка выявления типичных для драконов признаков, учитывая их чрезмерный энтузиазм, ничем хорошим (для здоровья и душевного спокойствия Чжинхвана) не закончится.

Таких признаков было всего два: драконам был не страшен огонь, он даже не оставлял ожогов на их коже, и температура их тел была выше человеческой нормы, из-за чего можно было ошибочно принять дракона за больного с жаром.

Незаметно проверить температуру Чжинхвана бы не получилось — тот старался избегать физического контакта с кожей, списывая это на нелюбовь к прикосновениям, и носил закрытые вещи. Как у него обстоят дела со стойкостью к огню — не знал никто, а нарочно пытаться обжечь Чжинхвана тоже не стоило. В конце концов, гарантий, что Чжинхван не являлся человеком, не было, а значит, могли остаться ожоги. Чего никто не хотел.

И тогда Чживона посетила гениальная идея со слежкой. Она могла утолить их любопытство, при этом никак не навредив Чжинхвану. Из всех прозвучавших вариантов этот был лучшим. Порядок слежки, правда, выбирали весьма нелогично — просто вытаскивали поломанные зубочистки. Кто вытаскивал целую, тот следил первым. Кто вытаскивал её же следующим — становился вторым. Чжунэ был достаточно везучим, чтобы оказаться в этой очереди последним.

Или наоборот, невезучим — учитывая, что до него никто не заметил в поведении Чжинхвана ничего особенного, вряд ли и ему посчастливится. Но это неудивительно — тот несколько лет успешно скрывал от них правду, и было бы глупо надеяться, что они так просто получат необходимые ответы сейчас.

Чжинхван перешёл перекрёсток, повернул налево на следующем, затем ещё раз налево, потом один раз свернул направо, и, оказавшись на безлюдной улице, пошёл прямо. Чжунэ удивлённо сверился с картой, которую успел открыть в телефоне ещё на середине пройдённого пути — если та не врала, то впереди была заброшенная стройка, и это тупик. Землю там несколько лет назад выкупили под строительство огромного торгово-развлекательного комплекса, но потом их владелец обанкротился (Чжунэ запомнил, потому что об этом в новостях несколько недель подряд говорили), проект заморозили, а недостроенное здание так и осталось стоять. 

Но Чжинхван явно шёл именно туда, и Чжунэ терялся в догадках — подобное место не подходило ни для дракона, ни для шпиона, ни какого-нибудь секретного учёного или кого-то ещё из той же серии фантастических предположений.

В толпе было не так уж и сложно затеряться, но как поступать сейчас Чжунэ не знал. Если его теория была верна, то Чжинхван со своим обострённым слухом услышит его шаги в любом случае, как бы далеко он ни шёл. Не говоря уже о драконьем обонянии, благодаря которому драконы могли различать людей по одному только запаху.

Чжинхван резко остановился. Чжунэ замер и судорожно огляделся по сторонам в поисках возможного укрытия.

— Ты идёшь или будешь делать вид, что оказался здесь совершенно случайно и потерялся? — тяжело вздохнул Чжинхван, оборачиваясь и глядя прямо на него.

Кажется, смеяться над неудачей Чживона ему не стоило. Чжунэ неловко потёр руку и старательно посмотрел в сторону. Быть пойманным с поличным — это вообще далеко не самое приятное событие на свете. А быть пойманным на слежке за собственным другом этим самым другом — и вовсе не здорово.

— Я… — Чжунэ почесал затылок и махнул рукой. — Иду, хён. 

И нагнал Чжинхвана, чтобы идти рядом с ним, раз смысла скрываться больше не было. На территорию стройки Чжинхван зашёл с уверенностью человека, который точно знает, куда именно ему нужно. Это означало только одно: он был здесь далеко не в первый раз. Он не путался в пустых коридорах и внутри здания, выбирал дорогу, лестницы на которой были уже законченными, и легко находил нужные дверные проёмы среди множества одинаковых.

Перед одним из таких проёмов стояла потрескавшаяся ванная — откуда она вообще взялась на стройке торгового центра? — и на её край опиралась огромная каменная плита, наклонившаяся в сторону входа. Чжунэ эта конструкция доверия не внушала. Маленькая щель, образовавшаяся из-за этой ванной — тоже.

— Осторожно здесь, — сказал Чжинхван, заметив его взгляд. — Если отодвинуть ванную в сторону, или же слишком сильно облокотиться на плиту с той стороны, то она упадёт, загородит проход, и уже будет никак не пройти. Не задень её, когда будешь ходить. Вторая лестница на этом этаже не достроена, там идти будет неудобно.

Чжунэ кивнул, пряча улыбку. «Когда будешь ходить» звучало очень обнадеживающе. Словно он смог прикоснуться к чуду, и это чудо у него никто не попытается отнять.

Они поднялись на последний этаж — крышу достроить так и не успели, и сейчас у них над головами было яркое чистое небо — и Чжинхван осторожно поставил свои пакеты на стоявший в углу стол.

— Хён, ты же не живёшь здесь? — уточнил у него Чжунэ. — Это, конечно, точно намного дешевле, чем снимать квартиру в Сеуле, но санитарные условия оставляют желать лучшего.

Чжинхван закатил глаза.

— Нет, живу я в обычном человеческом доме. Здесь я летаю, — сообщил он и добавил, глядя на удивлённое лицо Чжунэ. — Я в курсе ваших разговоров и теорий. Драконий слух куда лучше, чем вы думаете.

— Но хён! — возмущённо выдохнул Чжунэ. — Ты мог бы тогда просто рассказать нам всё.

— Это было бы не так весело, как наблюдать за вашими попытками быть незаметными, — Чжинхван беспечно пожал плечами. — К тому же, Донхёк точно должен был догадаться. Он же старательно изучает драконологию, чтобы тайком лечить драконов.

Чжунэ недовольно покачал головой — Донхёк мог подозревать, что Чжинхван их слышал, но при этом он наверняка не был уверен в своих знаниях и потому решил не озвучивать свою мысль, пока не получит какое-либо подтверждение. Которое вместо него получил Чжунэ.

— Я думал, что драконам нужно больше пространства, — заметил Чжунэ, оглядевшись по сторонам. Этаж хоть и был абсолютно пустым — даже никаких стен, которые разделяли бы его на секции, построить не успели — но всё равно места для полётов тут точно не хватало. А взмывать вверх стало бы самоубийством — район был малонаселённым, а не вовсе безлюдным. Дракона в небе точно кто-нибудь заметил бы и вызвал полицию, от которой, по слухам, почти невозможно скрыться, если она нападает на след.

— Окна выходят на лесопарк, — Чжинхван показал в сторону оконного проёма. — Я трансформируюсь здесь и отправляюсь туда, потому что туда люди не ходят. Можно полетать немного среди деревьев. Не идеальный вариант, конечно, но всё равно лучше, чем не летать вовсе.

Чжунэ понятливо кивнул.

Чжинхван махнул ему рукой, молча разбежался и выпрыгнул из здания. Чжунэ подошёл поближе, чтобы посмотреть вниз — во-первых, в подобной ситуации сложно было не испугаться за друга. А во-вторых, ему всегда было интересно, как выглядит трансформация из человеческой формы в настоящую.

Но, конечно же, этот момент он упустил.

Зато перед окном парил большой чёрный дракон. Заметив взгляд Чжунэ, он сделал в воздухе изящную петлю, а потом подлетел почти вплотную к зданию.

— Чжинхван-хён? — осторожно позвал Чжунэ. В то, что перед ним действительно его друг, не верилось совершенно — слишком уж сильным был контраст между Чжинхваном и этим древним созданием. Да и, к тому же, до этого Чжунэ никогда не приходилось иметь дел с драконами, он не был уверен, что те сохраняют воспоминания, знания и собственную личность при трансформации. Что если драконы в своём истинном облике совершенно не такие, какими являются в человеческом?

Ему, определённо, надо было больше интересоваться драконологией.

Дракон внимательно смотрел на него своими яркими жёлтыми глазами и медленно кивнул. Чжунэ сглотнул. В голове вертелось множество вопросов, но лучше было их не озвучивать. Спроси он у Чжинхвана что-то вроде «а ты можешь разговаривать в этой форме?», Чжинхван бы только глаза закатил. Если драконы вообще могут их закатывать, и эта мысль сразу же вызвала ещё один возможный вопрос.

О том, как он здесь оказался и с чего всё вообще началось, Чжунэ вспомнил только после нескольких минут безмолвных гляделок с драконом. И счастливый крик «значит, я всё же был прав», который рвался наружу, отошёл на второй план, уступая место более важным вещам.

— Хён, ты должен будешь рассказать остальным, — сообщил Чжунэ и быстро добавил: — Я не настаиваю, но так будет правильно. Они тебя не сдадут, и ты сам это прекрасно знаешь, но тебе будет спокойнее и комфортнее рядом с ними.

Чжунэ даже представить себе не мог, что драконы умеют так тяжело вздыхать, а в их взгляде настолько видно осуждение пополам со смирением.

Чжунэ медленно вытянул руку, и Чжинхван подался мордой вперёд, прикасаясь к ней.

Драконья чешуя действительно была очень тёплой.

***

Трансформация выглядела совершенно не так, как Чжунэ себе её представлял. Он-то думал, что это будет так же, как обычно показывают в фильмах, — фигуру человека окутает дым, а потом он рассеется и на его месте окажется дракон. Или был ещё вариант с грозой — прогремит гром, сверкнёт молния, на мгновение станет темно, а потом из темноты выйдет дракон. Или ещё что-то настолько угрожающе прекрасное.

Оказалось, что всё происходит не так. И на самом деле трансформация вызывала скорее ужас и жалость.

Чжинхвана ломало, его кости удлинялись, увеличивались в размерах, меняли форму, перестраивались на другие места. Даже вырастали новые — для хвоста. Кожа подстраивалась под происходившие изменения, словно была сверхпрочной и легко растягивалась. Одновременно с этим она неспешно покрывалась чёрной чешуёй, что мешало рассмотреть процесс трансформации полностью. Но Чжунэ хватало и того, что он уже увидел.

Чжинхван перед третьим походом на стройку просто спросил, интересно было бы Чжунэ посмотреть, как он обращается. Чжунэ, конечно же, было интересно. Только увидев это своими глазами, он сомневался, хотел ли это знать.

Это, должно быть, чертовски больно — становиться драконом. И обратно человеком — тоже.

Чжинхван говорил, что именно поэтому он предпочитал превращаться во время падения — оно отвлекало от ощущений.

Помимо своей болезненности, трансформация отнимала кучу сил — Чжинхван из-за этого закупался едой перед каждым походом. Потому что потом, снова став человеком, он был истощён и чувствовал невыносимый голод. Но не принимать свою настоящую форму он тоже не мог — если драконы слишком долго оставались людьми, то они начинали сходить с ума.

Учитывая, что в любом городе не так уж много мест, где нет ни людей, ни полицейских патрулей, у драконов возникала настоящая проблема. Чжинхван вот смог найти эту стройку, находившуюся вдали от посторонних глаз. Но как выкручивались остальные — Чжунэ не знал. Возможно, они даже и не пытались скрыться — сдерживались до последнего, а потом обращались, где придётся, даже если находились в толпе людей.

И всё это было ужасно несправедливо и неправильно.

Но мир, в котором драконы скрывались, в принципе нельзя было считать правильным. Потому что они изначально были созданы свободными, но люди, алчные и жестокие люди, готовые на всё ради собственной выгоды, пытались эту свободу отнять, а чужую силу — присвоить себе.

Чжунэ бы хотел, чтобы драконы жили спокойной жизнью, не боясь, что об их происхождении узнают и их силу решат использовать — им и без того хватало страданий из-за собственной природы. Но мир нельзя было изменить одними только желаниями. Учитывая, насколько прочно в головах людей засела идея использования драконов, здесь никакие слова не помогли бы их переубедить, а митинги или забастовки лишь привлекли бы внимание, но не больше.

И вся эта ситуация могла закончиться войной.

— Хён, — позвал Чжунэ. — Что происходит с теми, до кого добирается полиция?

Чжинхван отвлёкся от пакета с продуктами, в котором пытался что-то найти и задумчиво посмотрел на него.

— От них ещё никто не возвращался, — сказал Чжинхван. — И я могу судить только по тому, что говорят в драконьем сообществе.

Драконье сообщество. То есть, драконы общались между собой, знали друг друга в лица и делились важной информацией. С одной стороны, это было логично. С другой стороны, Чжунэ это казалось небезопасным. Вдруг кто-то бы узнал об этом и решил внедриться в их ряды, чтобы потом сдать всех полиции?

Ему явно следовало думать о людях лучше.

— А что там говорят? — поинтересовался он.

— Много всего, — Чжинхван вздохнул и протянул ему кимпаб. — У некоторых есть знакомые, чьи друзья дружат с драконологами, работающими на правительство, и те рассказывали, что постоянно тренируют драконов. Чтобы те стали сильнее, выносливее, чтобы могли использовать разные тактики выдыхания пламени, тем самым становясь самым лучшим оружием из всех возможных. Ещё говорят, что драконологи нашли способ блокировать трансформацию в людей.

— Это тоже опасно? — удивился Чжунэ.

— Конечно. Во-первых, после долгого перерыва трансформации особенно болезненны, — Чжинхван принялся загибать пальцы. — Во-вторых, если дракон слишком долго не обращается в человека, то воспоминания, связанные с человеческой формой, начинают постепенно пропадать. И в третьих, в драконьей форме любые травмы заживают намного быстрее. Но если дракон находится в ней постоянно, то ускоренная регенерация пропадает. И она не заработает даже после превращения, дракон полностью теряет эту способность.

— Разве это вписывается в идею совершенного оружия? — нахмурился Чжунэ.

— Нет, если расценивать как оружие драконов, — Чжинхван вздохнул. — Но правительство рассматривает в качестве оружия именно способности. Силу, пламя, скорость. Сами драконы при этом служат лишь оболочкой, внешним слоем. И даже если с ними что-то не так, считается, что всё в порядке, пока их способности на месте.

Чжинхван замолчал, и Чжунэ уставился в окно, тоже не нарушая тишины.

Жизнь драконов казалась ему проклятием.

***

Буря всегда грядёт в тот момент, когда ждёшь её меньше всего. И впоследствии Чжунэ непременно будет говорить всем, что они сами были виноваты в произошедшем. Стали слишком беспечны, перестали смотреть по сторонам и поверили в безопасность Чжинхвана (хотя с чего бы ей взяться?), не полагались на инстинкты, когда те чуть ли не кричали, что на стройку идти не стоит.

Но место подобных разговоров — когда-нибудь в необозримом будущем, которое могло не наступить. Потому что сейчас Чжунэ был занят попыткой убежать от сотрудников полиции. Он спустился на этаж ниже и помчался к лестнице на противоположном конце коридора. До которой оставалось совсем немного.

Ему вообще повезло. Полиция пользовалась каким-то устройством, издававшим неуловимый для человека шум, который сбивал с толку драконов, лишая их возможности нормально слышать. Чжунэ же, заметив, что Чжинхван отвлёкся от еды и стал беспокойно осматриваться, попытался и сам понять, в чём дело. И тогда услышал негромкие шаги по лестнице.

Убегать было некуда — с этого этажа выход был всего один, а по одному виду Чжинхвана было ясно, что с ним что-то не так. Чжунэ просто повернулся к Чжинхвану, помахал рукой, привлекая его внимание, и медленно, позволяя не столько услышать, сколько прочесть по губам, спросил:

— Хён, сможешь обратиться ещё раз?

Чжинхван кивнул, по видимому не доверяя своему голосу.

— На счёт три тогда, — так же медленно проговорил Чжунэ. — И улетай отсюда. Я выберусь и встретимся возле супермаркета, как обычно.

Чжинхван нахмурился, и Чжунэ поспешно начал считать, не позволяя ему начать спорить.

На счёт три он просто вытолкнул Чжинхвана вниз и сразу же повернулся к лестнице, прекрасно зная, что Чжинхван обратится и улетит. Ведь выбора у того сейчас не было.

Прямо как у Чжунэ — плана.

— Полиция, — выкрикнул мужчина, который поднялся на этаж первым. — Нам сообщили, что здесь скрывается дракон. Прошу вас пройти с нами.

Значит, донос. Что же, это было лучше, чем если бы патруль заметил Чжинхвана, летающим по лесопарку. Тогда они могли бы устроить там засаду.

Но только в участок Чжунэ было нельзя — согласно стандартной процедуре, когда подозреваемый оказывался человеком, полиция должна была проверить его родственников и ближайших друзей. Среди друзей Чжунэ был Чжинхван, и даже если он сам не назовёт его имени, то полиция всё равно узнает это по своим каналам и придёт с проверкой.

Которую Чжинхван не пройдёт.

— Без проблем, — Чжунэ даже руки поднял, тем самым пытаясь показать, что совершенно не опасен.

Ему нужна была какая-нибудь идея, как выбраться из этой ситуации. Даже самая неудачная и сомнительная — это уже было лучше, чем вообще ничего.

Полицейские — неужели ему достались одни новички в отлове драконов? — расступились, позволяя ему выйти к лестнице первым, что было очень непрофессионально с их стороны.

А ещё это был его шанс.

Чжунэ резко сорвался с места и побежал. Позади раздались крики и ругань, но он не обратил внимания, поспешно перепрыгивая сразу через несколько ступенек. Ему нужно было как-то оторваться от преследования, а лучше и вовсе задержать их в здании — полицейских, даже таких бестолковых, подбирали так, чтобы те могли преследовать драконов долгое время. Выдержка Чжунэ оставляла желать лучшего. Вряд ли он сможет убегать долго.

Он добежал до конца коридора, осторожно протиснулся в щель между плитой и дверным проёмом позади старой ванны, которую сразу же толкнул вперёд, вспоминая разговор с Чжинхваном. Каменная плита, потеряв свою опору, с грохотом рухнула, тем самым полностью закрывая проход.

Чжунэ облегчённо выдохнул. Теперь оставалось уйти со стройки. Но была вероятность, что полицейские оставили кого-то дежурить внизу, у входа в здание, на случай неожиданного побега.

Он подошёл к окну, чтобы посмотреть, можно ли как-то спуститься на улицу.

Нельзя. Там не было не то что подобия пожарной лестницы — на это Чжунэ даже не рассчитывал — там вообще не было никаких выступов, за которые он мог бы зацепиться, чтобы слезть.

Свист ветра, образующегося благодаря крыльям, он услышал раньше, чем увидел дракона. Чжинхван вылетел из тени деревьев и поднялся выше, пока не оказался на высоте оконного проёма. Он моргнул, пристально посмотрел на Чжунэ, моргнул ещё раз и легко развернулся в воздухе, поворачиваясь к зданию спиной.

— Хён, да ты шутишь, — возмутился Чжунэ. — Откуда мне знать, как правильно ездить верхом на драконах?

Чжинхван повернул морду и взглянул на него с отчётливым осуждением.

— Серьёзно, хён, я же упасть могу!

Чжинхван всё ещё смотрел на него и даже несколько раз нетерпеливо хлестнул воздух хвостом.

— А есть более безопасные варианты?

Вдали послышались крики и треск падающей плиты. Выбора не оставалось.

Чжунэ прыгнул.

***

— Поздравляю, хёны, вы попали на телевидение, — сообщил Чану, стоило ему только переступить порог. 

Чживон рассмеялся, Чжунэ тяжело вздохнул, а Чану подумал и добавил:

—Точнее, Чжунэ-хён попал. Личность Чжинхван-хёна пока остаётся неизвестной. Если только у него на хвосте нигде нет татуировки «я Ким Чжинхван», которая станет видна при увеличении полицейских снимков.

Чжинхван, сидевший на диване, раздражённо закатил глаза и бросил в Чану подушкой.

— Хён, ты можешь не дёргаться? — поинтересовался Донхёк, поднимая глаза на Чжинхвана. — Я пытаюсь вытянуть остатки стекла, а ты немного отвлекаешь.

Чжунэ нахмурился и потёр переносицу.

Когда они улетали, полицейские, стоявшие у машин, включили (очередное) устройство, издавшее оглушительный трубный вой. Чжинхван сразу же потерял возможность ориентироваться в пространстве, начал беспорядочно кружиться и в итоге врезался в единственную стену с уцелевшими окнами. Он влетел внутрь здания, прошёл по осколкам, пошатываясь, и вылетел из окна с противоположной стороны.

Лапы дракона были изранены, но стоило только Чжинхвану обратиться в человека, как травмы оказались куда хуже. Ехать в больницу было опасно - скорее всего, полицейские, бывшие свидетелями этого столкновения, уже следили за всеми поступающими пациентами. К счастью, даже из этой ситуации был выход. Спасибо Вселенной, в которой существовал Ким Донхёк — врач, интересующийся драконологией.

А ещё спасибо, что у Донхёка было, где их спрятать. Ханбин гордо называл это место «конспиративной квартирой», но на деле это всё было гораздо проще. Она принадлежала семье из Америки, у которой Донхёк когда-то очень давно жил по обмену. В Корею те наведывались довольно часто, вот и прикупили себе собственное жильё. Но пока их не было, квартира пустовала, и Донхёк решил, что Чжунэ с Чжинхваном могут в ней остаться.

— Всё, хён, — сказал Донхёк, осторожно перевязав руку Чжинхвана. — Постарайся быть аккуратнее и береги эту руку. Сам знаешь, раны полученные в драконьей форме, заживают дольше.

Чжинхван кивнул и хотел было что-то сказать, но его прервал Юнхён, который вышел с кухни, держа в руках завёрнутую в полотенце кастрюлю.

— Тебе не помешает хорошо поесть, чтобы всё было в порядке, — Юнхён ободряюще улыбнулся и окинул взглядом остальных. — Между прочим, это ко всем относится.

— А после этого, — быстро добавил Ханбин, несущий поднос с едой, — нужно решить, как Чжинхван-хён и Чжунэ будут жить дальше. Спокойно выйти на улицу посреди дня они уже не смогут. Да и не мешало бы привезти им самое необходимое из их вещей.

Чжунэ кивнул. Им действительно нужен был план.


End file.
